


Told You They Love You

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Sirius Black, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus has a question. It gets dark quickly.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Told You They Love You

Remus Lupin had been thinking of something for awhile now. It was bugging him. And yeah, it was a little worrisome, come to think about it, but it was probably nothing, right? There was only one way for him to find out the answer to his question, one way to know for sure. 

"Hey Sirius," he said out loud. 

"Hm."

"Has anyone ever at any point in your life told you they love you?"

Sirius Black paused to think about it--and the fact that he had to think about it was really not doing any wonders for Remus' reassurance right now. 

"Does family count?"

"Of course," Remus said. 

"Then no."

Oh. _Oh._ That wasn't good. 

"Let me change that, Pads," Remus said, and Sirius smiled.


End file.
